


A Shared Home

by WinterWidow22



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-08
Updated: 2015-09-08
Packaged: 2018-04-14 19:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4577439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinterWidow22/pseuds/WinterWidow22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry prefers your tiny apartment to his giant mansion and he finally tells you why</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Shared Home

You woke up the sound of an alarm beeping. You groaned and pulled yourself out of Harry's grip to turn it off. His fingers traced your body lazily as he slowly began to wake up. 

"Why did your alarm go off..? It's Saturday, you don't have work today..." He yawned as he spoke, he rubbed his eyes and then looked over to you. You nodded and then crawled back over to him to lay on his chest. 

"I do, I got the text last night; but you do too. You have that meeting in about an hour and a half Harry." He sighed and then sat up, making you sit up as well. 

"How did you remember that? I didn't even remember that." He spoke in a confused tone. 

"Harry, before you went to bed, you asked me to set the alarm. Don't you remember?" He shook his head and you giggled. You leaned up to kiss his cheek and then got out of bed to go brush your teeth and fix your hair. When you came back out from the bathroom, Harry was looking around your tiny room for the shirt he threw off last night just before sleeping. 

"Do you see my shirt..?" He was still looking around, picking up some of your old shirts, moving around stray socks. You walked to the other side of your bed and saw it immediately next to your pants. 

"Here. And sorry for the mess" Your cheeks burned with embarrassment, you didn't have time to clean your room. Harry had insisted on taking you out on what he calls a 'proper date.' He took you out to dinner, insisting he pay, no matter how many times you fought him for it. Then he walked you around the city, to the places he remembered going as a kid, then he took you to places you wanted to see. He took you to little spots in the parks, underneath the trees, he showed you the view of the city from his office. After you insisted he take you back there, it became one of your favorite views. He called those 'proper dates' because most of the time you had other ideas of what to do that he just went along with. His voice snapped you out of your thoughts. 

"Thanks and don't be sorry for your mess, you know I don't mind." He buttoned his shirt and went over to the mirror and began running his hands through his hair, trying to fix it as best he could. 

"I don't see how you don't mind. You live in a mansion, it's always clean, how could you even look in my messy room?" He didn't reply, only grinned in your direction. You laid back in bed, burying yourself beneath the covers. He put on his shoes and called someone, trying to tell them he may be a little late and then sighed when the person on the other end insisted on sending a driver. 

"I'll tell you why I don't mind being here when I get back okay? But now, I've got someone coming for me. It's amazing how they don't want me to be late..." He walked over toward the bed and left tiny kisses on your forehead. "Now, go back to sleep, I'll wake you up when I get back home okay?" You pouted when he began walking away and he smiled but closed the door. You fell back asleep after about ten minutes of laying there in the warmth of the blanket. You woke up to an empty apartment, you checked the time, it had only been about two hours after falling asleep again; when you checked your phone, there were no messages from Harry, which meant that meeting was still going on. You made yourself breakfast and then headed out into the city. You worked alongside Peter for the Daily Bugle, except you didn't need photos of Spiderman, just photos of new restaurants, buildings, anything new in the city. Walking into the building you had run into Peter upstairs. 

"Hey, you get any good photos of Spiderman this week?" You asked curiously, but he shook his head. 

"Nope, just a few where he's swinging, I have one where he's fighting." He rubbed his hand on the back of his neck as he looked to the floor. 

"I bet they're better than you think Peter..." He stayed silent for a moment before looking back up at you. 

"Hey (Y/N), you're with Harry right?" You were shocked at the question, but then nodded.

"Why..?" 

"No reason, it's just, he's seemed a lot happier lately, I figured it had something to do with you. I mean, when I was with him a few times he just seemed better you know? He's happier now." You could feel your cheeks burning as he spoke, you knew from what Harry had told you that he wasn't exactly the happiest person, but you hadn't realized how much you actually affected him. You smiled at Peter and then his phone rang, and then he was on his way out, waving to you as he walked out the door. You had uploaded the photos to your computer and began editing them. About an hour later, your phone rang.

"Hey Harry" 

"Hey, you coming home soon?" You could hear the tiredness in his voice, you could just picture him rubbing his eyes and leaning his head on the window of the car. 

"Yes, I leave in an hour, I take it you're going to my apartment?" You looked around your office to make sure no one saw you talking on the phone, technically, you aren't supposed to be on it. 

"I did say home right?" You smiled after hearing those words, but agreed nonetheless. 

"I'll be there soon. I promise. You want anything before I come home?" 

"Food." He hung up after that, causing you to sigh, he wasn't exactly being helpful. The next hour went by quickly, and you decided to go with Chinese, mostly because it was the cheapest option, and Harry loved it. You walked in, fully expecting him to be asleep, but he was wide awake sorting through stacks of papers.

"Hey, I'm home, and I've got food." He looked up at you and smiled. He put the papers on the table and then took the bag of food into the kitchen while you changed into lounge pants and a tank top. By the time you got back, he had taken everything out of the bag and set up plates on the table. You walked up behind him and wrapped your arms around him. 

"Babe, I love you and you're being cute right now, but I'm starving.." You rolled your eyes but laughed and then let him go. You sat down and listened as he spoke about his boring meeting, complaining about how so many 'ridiculous old people' all want his job. He said that 'too many of them are too old anyway..' causing you to laugh. 

"Harry, you make it sound like they have been alive for centuries just waiting for you, just so they could have your job." 

"That is the best description of them I've ever heard." You began cleaning up the kitchen, putting the plates in the sink while Harry wiped down the table for you. 

"Hey, you never told me why you love it here so much, especially compared to your mansion.." You looked at him curiously as he grabbed your hand and then sat on the couch, pulling you close to him; your head resting on his shoulder, hands still intertwined. 

"Why I love it here..." He titled his head up and stared at nothing as if he were actually thinking about this. "Well, for a lot of reasons.." He leaned his head against yours and then didn't finish his sentence. 

"Like?" 

"Why do you need to know?" 

"I am a curious person Harry" 

"Fine, okay. It-it's so small and comfortable here, no matter where I go, it feels like a home. The rooms aren't spotless and when you walk into another room, usually there's another person in there, I like that feeling. I'm so used to being alone, especially in a big house, that this just feels right. I like coming here and having you here, it's such a new feeling and I love it. I also love those little things about your apartment that make it feel more like a home-"

"Little things?" You pulled away from his grip and looked at him. 

"Yes, like all those little things you do. Especially when you hum when you clean, you always hum a new song. You have a million photos, and they're in every room, yet you only put your favorite in frames. Like that one on the table, it's of you, me, Peter and Gwen, but I know for a fact that there are other ones underneath my piles of paper, there's a few blurry ones, but most of them are good. Then there's the one of the two of us on your drawer by the bed, it's in black frame. It's your favorite one of us. The spare key is always in the mailbox, even though I never see you put it back there, and then you have blankets all around, and they stay there until you move them. Your apartment isn't spotless, and most of the time things are always where you leave them. When I leave my shoes by the couch, they stay there. You also think it's funny to take my sweatshirts, I know you do; but I could never figure out why you give them back to me at random times. Listen I could go on and on about other things here that make your apartment feel like a home, but then we would be here all day." 

You were shocked that he noticed all these things, and you must have been staring at him weird because he gave you a puzzled look. 

"They smell like you, I wear them to bed when you're not here. I only give them back when they don't smell like you anymore." It was the only thing you could think to say in that moment, but he didn't wait for a response instead he closed the gap between the two of you and kissed you. You pulled away to catch your breathe and smiled at him. 

"You know I love you right?" 

"Yes Harry" 

"Good, now pick a movie." You cuddled into his side as you picked the first movie you saw and fell asleep in his arms.


End file.
